


Say Something

by UsagiShira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiShira/pseuds/UsagiShira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel like you can never feel love again after being with Vanitas for so long. That is until Riku comes back into your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You slowly open your eyes as your internal clock tells you its time to wake up. You yawn, stretching you wipe the sleep from your eyes. You look over to see that Vanitas is still asleep next to you. You quietly get up out of bed, wincing at the pain in your hip. You lift up your night shirt to see a big purple and black bruise on your hip. You frown and let the shirt fall back down and leave the bedroom. You grab some pain medicine hidden in the kitchen and start on making breakfast. It wasn't your first bruise and it wouldn't be your last.

After a while you hear the bedroom door open and turn to see Vanitas stumbling down the hall. You put the breakfast on two plates and set them down at the table in the combined dining/living room of your apartment. 

"You need to get better in bed. I had to think of someone else just to get through it," Vanitas snarls at you.

You nod, "I'm sorry. I'll try and get better." It wasn't the first time you had heard him say that and even though you tried to tell yourself that it didn't hurt, it did.

"There's a new hot chick working with us. I'm sure she's a lot more fun in the sack than you are. That's who I thought about last night," he gloats.

You keep your head down and eat your breakfast. When Vanitas is done you grab the plates and clean up in the kitchen while he gets ready for work. When he is dressed he comes back out and puts his hands on your hips making you wince as he squeezes the bruise.

"If you don't get better I may just end up sleeping with her instead," his face holds a sadistic smile.

"I'll try," you look away from him.

Vanitas gives your hips another squeeze, "see that you do," he chuckles and then leaves the apartment.

You wait a bit to make sure he's not coming back before you hop in the shower. Any pants or shorts you wear are just going to hurt the bruise so you decide to wear a dress instead. You exit the apartment and as you are leaving you see one of your landlords up ahead.

"Good morning, Aqua!" you smile at her.

She turns and smiles back at you, "good morning! Where are you off to?"

"The grocery store."

"Do you need any help? I can send Terra to help you," Aqua inquires.

You shake your head, "no, I'll be fine thank you." You wave to her as you leave the building. If Vanitas caught you with someone other than him, you'd rather not think about it.

Aqua returns your wave and when you've left the building she frowns. Living one level below your apartment, then knew what was happening and had even called the cops on some occasions when things got too violent. But you would always tell them nothing was going on and it was just a misunderstanding and the cops would then leave. And Aqua and Terra couldn't kick him out for that would mean that you would be kicked out too. Aqua brought her arms around her waist and hugged herself. She felt helpless in this situation.

~~~

Grocery shopping didn't take as long as you thought it would have and as you are walking back to the apartment you stop in front of a window for a clothing store. The new season's dresses are in stock. All pastel's and flower prints. _They look so pretty!_ you think as you look at them until you hear someone say your name. You turn to see Kairi standing next to you.

"Oh hi Kairi," you softly say as you look down not meeting her eyes.

You and Kairi had been best friends since you were kids. That is until you started dating Vanitas. It had happened slowly but whenever you had made plans to do something with Kairi he had made sure that you couldn't make it. It started out as him giving excuses for you not to go, then taking too long for him to do something if you two were together, then finally giving you a black eye. Eventually Kairi stopped calling.

She gives you an uncertain smile, "hi."

You both stand there for a few minutes in awkward silence, "it's been a while hasn't it?" you still can't look at her.

"Yeah a while."

You nod then a few more awkward silence minutes pass, "I got to go. Need to get groceries in the fridge." You walk past her.

"Hey! Um...Riku's back," at the sound of his name you stop in your tracks. He had been your friend too but a few years ago he had left to go travel. Leaving Destiny Islands and you behind. "I'm going to go meet him right now, if you want to come with me?"

You can feel your chest tightening. You want to go. Fuck the groceries, you want to go. But you can't. If Vanitas saw... you shake your head, "I can't. I...I have things I need to do today." You start walking again before Kairi can say anything more.

As soon as you make it back to your apartment you close the door and you slump to the floor, tears streaming down your face. 

_Why? Why did Riku have to come back?_ After being away for four years he was back. You sit on the floor a couple of minutes more before getting up and putting the groceries away.

~~~

Kairi walks into the restaurant where she immediately sees her fiance, Sora, already sitting at a table with Riku. She walks over and gives Riku a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're back!" she says enthusiastically.

"Me too, Kairi," he replies. He looks around for a second. "I take it she's not coming?" he asks with a slight frown.

Kairi's smile fades and she slowly shakes her head. You all had been together since childhood. Riku sighs and sits back down with Kairi sitting down next to Sora.

"So you have to tell us everything," Kairi states trying to change the subject.

Riku smiles and begins to tell about his travels to Twilight Town, Traverse Town, and Radiant Gardens. He had ended up staying in Twilight Town the longest before finally coming back home.

"Wow! Sounds like you had a good time!" Sora exclaims.

"Yeah I did. I met some great people in my travels but I'm glad to be back home."

"Will you be going back? To those places again?" Kairi asks him as their food is delivered.

"I don't know. If I do, it won't be any time soon. I'd like to stay home for a bit before I decide if I want to go back," Riku takes a bite of his burger.

"Well, whatever you do, we're just glad you're back for the time being then," Sora says around a mouth full of food making the other two laugh.

When the lunch was over Riku headed back to the apartment he had rented his thoughts going to you. He had missed you the most during his travels. He didn't know all the details except that you had stopped hanging out with Kairi and Sora after you had started dating some guy named Vanitas. Everyday while he had been gone he had thought of you. He sits down on his couch and sighs. Maybe now that he was back he would at least see you sometime soon.

~~~

Vanitas is walking home glad to be done with work for the day.

"Hey handsome! You look like you could use some fun!" he hears coming to the side of him.

He turns around to see a young woman wearing a tight leopard print dress and red stiletto heels. It was obvious she was a prostitute. Vanitas smiles at her, "oh yeah? Think you're the type that can satisfy me?"

The woman smiles flipping her long blonde hair, "baby, I'm the only thing that can satisfy you." She saunters up next to him and places one hand on his shoulder while her other begins to rub his crotch.

Vanitas responds to her touch and she smiles more. "Got a place we can go?" he asks her and she curls her finger at him to follow him.

She leads him into the building she was standing in front of and takes him down a hall and into a room with a bed and a nightstand and not much else. They waste no time in taking their clothes off.

"How do you want me, Baby?" she asks eyeing his erection.

"Why don't you start by putting those red lips to use?" 

She smiles and gets to work. Vanitas grunts with pleasure as she deep throats him, "oh yes! That's it!" _Now this is someone who knows how to give blowjobs,_ he muses to himself. He pushes her away from him as he nears his climax. "On your hands and knees," he pants.

She leans over to the nightstand and opens the drawer and pulls out some lube. She hands it to him and then gets on her hands and knees sticking her ass out for him. Vanitas opens the lube but doesn't put any on him. He positions himself at her puckered hole and pushes in making her cry out in pain. Vanitas chuckles as he begins thrusting hard into her.

It hurts her for a bit soon it gives away to pleasure and she reaches back and begins to rub herself. Vanitas comes hard inside her and pulls out of her. She falls over on her side and he sits back on legs.

"Heh, you're definitely a better fuck than my girlfriend," he reaches down to pick up his pants and pulls out his wallet.

She wraps her arms around his neck, "Like I said, I'm the only thing you need." 

He gets dressed and tosses her a bunch of munny, "if she keeps being boring I may just come back," he leaves the building and heads home.

~~~

You greet Vanitas as he enters the apartment. While he takes his clothes off and gets comfortable you take out two bowls and fill them with the soup you had made earlier along with the bread you had heated up in the oven. 

"How was your day?" you ask. You don't care but you have to ask.

"Shit," is all he says. The rest of the dinner is done in silence. After the dishes had been put all washed and put up and the left over soup had been put away, you look over Vanitas who is sitting on the couch watching tv.

"I'm going out for a walk," you say.

He waves you off. At least he let you do this. You only had thirty minutes for your walk but that was really all you needed. You set out and start walking down the street. You don't live that far from the shops and it only takes you ten minutes to get there. You only want to look more at the clothes that are out as you don't have the money to buy any new clothes. You are looking at one outfit in particular when you hear someone say your name. You turn around and gasp.

"Riku!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Riku!" you gasp.

Even though Kairi had told you that he was back you were still surprised to see him. In fact you were hoping that you could avoid seeing at all but fate had never been your friend.

"Hey! Long time no see," he says walking up to you.

You quickly look to the side. You're not that far from your apartment and Vanitas did sometimes follow you when you went out for walks. If he saw you talking to Riku, you'd rather not think about it.

"Um yeah," you say in reply. _This is dangerous!_ Your mind screams at you. 

"I'm sorry you couldn't make it to lunch today," you hear Riku saying.

"Yeah sorry."

You need to get away from him. 

"Listen is there any chance that we can meet for coffee tomorrow?" Riku's heart was beating fast. It had been so long since he saw you last. You, him, Sora, and Kairi had all been friends since childhood and went everywhere together. But then he had gotten the opportunity to travel, to live his dream and he had jumped at the chance. Leaving Destiny Islands and you behind.

You shake your head, "no I'm sorry I can't. I'm...busy." You can feel your chest tightening. Why did he have to come back? Why couldn't he have stayed away? 

Riku frowns, "oh okay," he says sadly.

"Are you staying with Sora?" you ask surprising yourself. You look down at your watch. You have five minutes left to get home in time.

"No, I found a place above the record store," he jerks his thumb back towards the place.

You nod, "I need to be getting back, I'm sorry," you turn to take a step when Riku stops you.

"Then let me walk you back," he reaches out to touch your arm.

Fear flashes through you making you stop, "No! No I...I can...I'm sorry," you take off running, hot tears falling down your face.

Riku watches you run away in confusion. _Was she crying?_ Feeling dejected he sighs running a hand through his hair before turning around and walking back to his apartment.

~~~

_SHIT SHIT SHIT_ you scream mentally. Your chest hurts but not from running. You round the corner to the apartment building and dart in. When you open the door to yours you see that Vanitas is still sitting on the couch watching tv. He looks up at the clock. You were late by just a few minutes.

"You're late!" he says looking at you.

"I'm know and I'm sorry," you walk up to him. "An old woman dropped her bags in front of me and I helped her pick them up." You hope he will buy the lie.

It seems to work as he just frowns and grumbles about old people. You sit down on the couch next to him. Your chest still feels tight from seeing Riku. Vanitas could never know about you talking to Riku. You are grateful when its time for bed. You follow Vanitas into the bedroom. As you take your dress off Vanitas whistles.

"Damn, I did a number on you didn't I?" he gloats. "Come here and let me see it."

You walk over to him as he sits on the bed to get a better look at the bruise he had given you last night. He pokes it and you squirm and hiss from the pain.

"Please, Van! Please stop, it hurts." 

Vanitas looks up at you and frowns, pushing you away causing you to yelp, "tch, you're no fun. Guess it was good thing that I stopped to fuck that whore earlier. Man she was good!"

You knew that he regularly slept with other women and every time he told you so it still hurt you and you look down at the floor.

"Maybe I should bring her here and let her teach how to give a decent blowjob and show you how to fuck right. How would you like that?" he asks standing up and tilts your head up to look at him.

Swallowing the tears back you say, "if that would make you happy."

Vanitas just laughs and pushes you away and stumble back into the dresser, "what would a stupid bitch like you know?" He takes his clothes off and gets into bed. You put on a night shirt and crawl into your side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Van," you say turning over onto your good hip to sleep letting the tears fall onto your pillow.

~~~

Riku sat in his living room. The tv was on but he wasn't paying attention. His thoughts on you. He knew something was wrong. He just wasn't sure what. You used to smile all the time and your eyes were bright and cheerful. But today when he saw you, you weren't smiling and the light had left your eyes and they had looked sad. He had loved you before he left. He was still in love with you. Even when he had started dating Namine. He had cared for her and liked her. But he had never loved her. He was hoping to tell you when he came back. 

When he had left he didn't realize that he would be gone for so long. He had thought it was only going to be for a year. He would come back and tell you all about it and then confess his feelings but it was looking like that wouldn't happen. He sighs. What had happened to you? He hadn't missed the look fear that crossed your face when he suggested walking you back to your place. A dark thought entered his mind but he quickly pushed it back. Not wanting to think about it. He looks up at clock on the wall. It was late. He would get some sleep and then try to find out what was wrong in the morning.

~~~

After Vanitas leaves for work the next day you take a shower and get dressed. Luckily hitting the dresser last night didn't make another bruise. You put on a dress even though you have no plans to go anywhere today. You were scared you might run into Riku again. If you did, you wouldn't be able to avoid his questions this time. Instead you busy yourself with cleaning the place. Washing the bed sheets, clothes, and towels. Anything to keep your mind occupied. You hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Your thoughts filled with Riku.

He had been your first crush. But even though he had been your friend you had been too shy to tell him. The day that he was to leave Destiny Islands you had gone to his house looking for him but he had already left. You ran down to the docks hoping to catch him. You were going to tell him how you felt. But unfortunately he had already boarded the ship and it was already sailing by the time you got there. 

A few months later you met Vanitas. He had been nice. He was never sweet, but he had started out nice. You soon moved out of your parents house and got the apartment on your own and a year later Vanitas had moved in with you. That was when he started to hit you. A couple of months after that was when Kairi stopped calling. 

You wipe a single tear off your face and curse at yourself before going back to folding the laundry.

~~~

It was Friday. You had somehow avoided seeing Riku the rest of the week despite the few times you had gone out after. You look at the clock. It was late. Vanitas was late. But that was typical most of the weekends. He was probably getting drunk with his work buddies. Around midnight you hear a knock on the door. You open it to see his co-worker, Braig, holding up a very drunk Vanitas.

"Heh, he had one too many," he slurs.

You help Braig carry Vanitas back into the bedroom. As soon as his head hits the pillow he passes out. You follow Braig to the door and thank him for bringing him home. 

"Sure thing, Sweetcakes!" he bows to you and you close the door. You head back into the bedroom and take the clothes off of Vanitas. He was out like a light.

You walk back into the living room and sit down on the couch for a bit. You're not sleepy. So you decide to get up and go for a walk. You sometimes did this when he came home drunk and passed out. He didn't really care if you came to bed just as long as you were there to cook his meals. You head outside and start walking to the shops even though they are all closed for the night. With Vanitas being passed out you could stay out a little longer than usual.

The night was clear. There is a full moon hanging over head but you barely noticed. Despite your best efforts you had done nothing but think of Riku. Making you feel hurt, sad, and angry. You weren't sure who you were angry at though. You for not waiting. Or him for leaving. You stop in your tracks when you find yourself in front of the record store.

_Isn't this where Riku said he was staying?_ you stare up at the second floor to see a light still on. Riku was still awake. You stand there just staring. There's a part of you that wants to go up and see him and another part that tells you to go home. Sighing, you decide to turn for home. But once again Fate decides rear her ugly head and Riku steps out onto the balcony above the shop and you both lock eyes.

~~~

Riku hands you a cup of tea as you sit down on his couch. 

"We didn't get a chance to talk much last time," he says sitting down next to you bringing his leg up on the couch so he can face you.

"Yeah sorry," you take a sip of the hot beverage not really meeting his gaze. "So how were your travels?"

Riku brightens up that and tells you everything. The places he went the people he met. A bittersweet feeling fills you as you listen to him. Riku stops talking as he realizes that you are crying.

"Are you okay?" he asks reaching forward to wipe your cheek.

You flinch away from him your fists clenching around the cup, "why did you come back?" you whisper.

Riku looks at you confused and hurt.

"WHY DID YOU COME BACK?" you shout the tears falling faster and heavier now.

Riku continues to stare at you. Luckily there was no one to disturb from your shouting. Slowly he reaches out his hand again and this time you don't flinch away. "What happened?"

You cry. You cry into Riku's shoulder. Four years of pain running down your face. Riku just holds you. Not saying anything. Just wraps his arms around you while you cry. When you are last calmed down you stay in his arms. You haven't been held in so long you had forgotten what it felt like. He starts to run his fingers through your hair. It felt so nice.

"Better?" he asks softly after a while.

You shake your head. It will never be better. 

"What can I do to help?" his voice full of concern.

You shake your head again, "there's nothing you can do." you state sadly.

"There has to be something! Just tell me and I'll help you," he sits you up and is looking into your eyes.

"I told you Riku, you can't help."

He frowns, "will you at least tell me what's wrong?"

You want to. You want to tell him everything. But you're too afraid. What will he think? Would he still consider you a friend if he knew? If he didn't it would break your heart.

"I should be getting back home," you look away from him but make no motion to move.

"Please stay," he says.

"I can't."

He lets go of you and you can feel your heart breaking. 

"Then I won't make you stay," he softly says.

You stand up and wipe your face as new tears had begun to fall.

"But will you come back? Will I see you again?"

"I don't know," you barely whisper as you walk out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

You had spent the last week avoiding Riku after that night. Staying home during the day cleaning things that had been cleaned the day before or only going out for a short amount of time. There was no way you could talk to him. No way you could tell him everything. You glance over at Vanitas sitting beside you watching tv and you sigh. There was just no way you could see Riku again. When Vanitas was ready for bed you tell him that you are not tired yet and want to continue watching tv.

Vanitas shrugs, "whatever." He leaves the room and goes into the bedroom.

You turn the tv back on and lower the volume. You find a movie that you had seen a million times and leave it there. You try to focus on the movie but you can't. Every few minutes your mind would think of Riku. You lay down on the couch and sigh again. You knew you couldn't avoid him forever but you weren't sure what else to do. Finally after the movie had ended and you had watched a few hours of some tv show you fall asleep.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" 

You are awakened by Vanitas grabbing your hair and pulling hard. You let out a yelp of pain.

"You stupid bitch!" he says again, his face inches from yours. "You slept in and didn't make my breakfast! Now I'm going to be late from getting it somewhere else!"

"I'm sorry Van, I didn't mean...Aaah!" You yell as his fist connects with the side of your cheek.

"You are worthless! I should throw you out onto the street!" he pulls you off the couch by your hair.

Tears are streaming down your face from the pain in your cheek and from him pulling your hair. "I'm sorry Van, I can make something really quick," you plead.

You are awarded with a kick to the stomach. "Too late now. I have to go to work now." He lets go of your hair and you fall to the ground. He kicks you again. "Why do I even keep you when you can't do something as simple as make me breakfast. Maybe I should just leave you!"

Every time he threatened that you silently prayed that he would. You don't say anything, pretending to be in too much pain (which wasn't hard at the moment) to be able to talk.

"There had better be some dinner for me tonight. Don't plan on making any for you either. You can starve tonight." He walks out and slams the door.

You curl up into a ball for a few minutes until the pain in your stomach had resided. Then you slowly sit up. You look around the apartment to survey the damage. Luckily nothing was broken so there was nothing to clean up this time. You crawl over to the couch and use it to help you stand up, hunching over you make your way to the bathroom. There's already a bruise forming on your face and when you lift up your shirt you see one forming on your stomach. 

You walk back into the kitchen and grab the pain medicine. After a long shower and doing some light cleaning you decide to start on dinner. Since Vanitas said you weren't to eat tonight you decide to nibble on a few snacks if only to put something in your stomach so you wouldn't really go to bed hungry. When Vanitas comes home you greet him and prepare his plate. You set it down on the table and wait for him to come sit down. You keep your head down while he eats, only getting up when he finishes. You take your time cleaning the dishes, hoping he will go to bed soon. 

But instead he comes over and grabs your wrist. "Tonight, you're sleeping with me." 

You nod and follow him into the bedroom. Once you're in the bedroom, he turns around and wraps his hand around your neck, while his other one starts taking off your clothes. You fight to breathe, your hands trying to pull his away from you.

He ends up throwing you onto the bed and quickly finishes taking your clothes off, tearing some of it. He grips your chin painfully, "you have to make up for your stupid mistake today." He unzips his pants and pulls out his erection. "Suck it!"

You stifle a sob and swallow him. He grips your hair and closes his eyes. Imagining its the new girl from work. He had been right about her. She had been utterly crazy when they had fucked during lunch in his car. He opens his eyes and looks down at you and frowns. With a snarl he pushes you off of him.

"Tch, you can't even do that right!" he grabs your legs and spreads them before pushing himself into you. As he pumps himself inside you he grabs your neck and starts choking you again. 

You grab his hands and pray that he will either finish soon or succeed in killing you. Tears run down the side of your face. He finishes quickly and pushes himself off of you. He smirks down at you.

"Heh, that was almost good. May have to add a little more to it next time," he laughs at that as he heads into the bathroom to clean up.

You turn over onto your side and just wait for him to come back to bed. When he comes back into the room he walks over to your side and pulls you down onto the floor.

"You can sleep on the floor tonight. Maybe that'll teach you to not sleep in," he walks back over to his side and crawls into bed, turning out the light.

You curl back up in a tight ball against the cold floor hoping for sleep to come quickly.

~~~

A few days later you are out getting groceries. The bruise on your face was pretty much gone and with some makeup it was barely visible. You are standing in the dairy aisle when you feel someone tap you on the shoulder. You turn around, fearing that it might be Vanitas. But instead you see Riku standing there and a whole new fear grips your heart. 

"Hey, I haven't seen you much lately," he says.

You quickly look around before answering, "I'm sorry. I've...been busy." 

"Oh okay," he frowns.

"Excuse me, I have to go," you turn around away from him and your groceries when he grabs your hand.

"Why...do I get the feeling you're trying to avoid me?" he sounds hurt.

You look down, "please let me go." 

Riku shakes his head even though you can't see it, "no. Not until you tell me why."

You wipe away a tear, "you don't understand, you have to let me go."

"Please tell me. What is so bad that you have to avoid me? We used to be so close, what changed?"

You look up still not facing him, "everything." you whisper.

Riku walks around to face you and look back down. He gently places his finger under your chin and tilts your face up, "please tell me," he says softly.

You look away from, "you'll hate me."

Riku shakes his head again, "I doubt that."

You want to go with him. The way he is holding your hand is so gentle. Vanitas never held your hand. You feel Riku gently wipe a tear away from your cheek and you look up at him.

~~~

You are back at his apartment above the record store. The groceries you had been out to buy had been left in the cart in the store. You had enough to make dinner tonight anyway. You are sitting on Riku's couch looking down at your hands while Riku makes some tea. When he hands you your cup you quietly thank him and let it cool for a bit.

Riku sits down close to you putting an arm around you and pulling you close to him.

"Will you now please tell me what happened?" he runs his fingers through your hair.

You take a deep breath. Can you tell him? What will his reaction be? You take a sip of the tea before telling him everything. Surprisingly, Riku's hand never stops running through your hair but his face changes from shock to anger. By the time you finish telling him everything you are a sobbing mess. Riku wraps his arms around you tightly, wanting to never let go. You cling to his shirt as you cry on his shoulder again. Riku rubs your back while offering comforting words. Though inside his mind he killed Vanitas 100 times over. He hoped that he would never meet him as he didn't think he would be able to hold back.

Riku pushes you back gently to look at you, "you know you can't go back to him. I can't let you now." 

You nod. You nod but what else are you going to do? He would find you as soon as you stepped out the door. You lay your head back on Riku's chest. Riku holds you wondering the same thing. What is he going to do? He can't keep you inside here forever. Maybe he can take you back with him to one of the places he had visited? Somewhere far away from Vanitas? Riku sighs and holds you tighter to him. You lift your head and look up at Riku. He lifts his hand and wipes the tears from your face away before slowly leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to yours.

You can't remember the last time you had been kissed. Shortly after Vanitas had started hitting you he had stopped kissing you. You feel Riku's tongue gently run over you lips and you part them allowing him access to your mouth. It had been so long. So long since you had been held, kissed, touched in a loving manner. _Is this what it's supposed to feel like?_ you wonder. You wrap your arms around his neck, fingers running through his hair. You break away from him as new tears begin to fall.

"I'm sorry. It's just...been so long." you blush.

Riku leans forward and kisses your forehead, "then I'll just hold you." Riku wanted you. Now more than ever but he wasn't going to force you.

Would it feel great with him? Would it feel wonderful? Would you even be able to feel anything at all? All these questions go through your head as you lay your head back on his chest, listening to his heart beat. The way he is holding you makes you realize that you still love him. You don't want to leave him. You lift up your head and kiss him again. He doesn't resist and welcomes the kiss gladly. Hands roam over each others bodies. Learning every inch. 

His lips leave yours and kiss down your neck. He runs his tongue over the base of your neck before gently sucking on that spot. You surprise yourself by letting out a moan. Your fingers run down his shirt and begin to unbutton it. You slide it off his shoulders and he shrugs it off. His arms quickly returning to hold you.

You run your hands up and down his back. Feeling every muscle in his body. You feel him shiver at your touch and you smile. He grabs the hem of you shirt and you pull it over your head tossing it aside. Riku hisses at the sight of the bruise that still is showing on your stomach. You cover it up. You had actually forgotten about it.

"No, let me see it," he says reaching out to grab your hands. 

He gently lifts your hands away and stares at it. Anger flashes in his eyes and you flinch away. Riku notices and quickly regrets it. He pulls you in for a kiss. "I'm sorry. That wasn't for you. That was for him. I'm not mad at you."

You relax into his arms and his kiss. His hands roam over your back and unsnap your bra throwing it to the side as well. He presses your body to his and lays you down on the couch. He kisses down, his hands grabbing and softly pinching your nipples as he kisses and licks down to your stomach. He kisses all the bruise, making you shiver from his light touches. You find it strangely erotic and let out another moan.

His hands leave your breasts and trail down to your pants. He slowly unbuttons them and then pulls them down. You can't help your blush as you are left in your panties before he slowly pulls them off as well. He looks up at you and smiles leaning back up to kiss you.

"You're beautiful," he says laying down on you. 

You stare up at him, you're eyes wide. Vanitas had never called you that. The first time he had seen you naked he hadn't said anything. Just ordered what he wanted done. You fight back tears and instead kiss Riku again. he wraps one arm around you while the other moves down to your lips. He gently rubs them, making you moan. When he slips his fingers in, you shiver. He brings his fingers up to the sensitive nub and begins to rub it. You break the kiss with a moan of pleasure.

You didn't know it could feel like this. This was how it supposed to feel. Riku slips down, making you jump a little when you feel his tongue press against your clit. His fingers move down and slides one inside you. The feeling was too much. The tight coil building in your stomach was too great and felt wonderful. You throw your head back, your whole body shaking from the orgasm. You lay panting on the couch as Riku wipes his chin. He leans back down over you kisses your forehead. 

He stands up and slips his hands under you, picking you up and carrying you into his bedroom. He gently lays you down on the bed and takes his pants off. Your eyes widen at his erection. Vanitas was a nice size but Riku was well endowed! A trickle of fear runs through you. _What if he hurts me?_ then you scold yourself for sounding like a virgin. You sit up and look at Riku. 

Riku is blushing slightly but he covers it with a kiss. While he is kissing you, you slowly inch your hand towards him. He takes in a sharp breath at your touch and you pull your hand back.

"No please. Please...touch me...again," his face turns bright red at his request.

You gently touch him again. His hard cock twitching at your touch. You run your fingers up and down his length. Then you lean down and lick the tip. Riku lets out a moan. You lick it again, rolling your tongue around the tip before putting the head in your mouth. Riku closes his eyes and moans. The feel of your mouth moving up and down his length was better than he had ever imagined. His hands gently tangle themselves in your hair. His moans getting louder as he climbs closer to his own orgasm. He lets out a loud moan of his own as he comes in your mouth. You gladly swallow every bit.

You sit up and wipe your mouth. Riku wastes no time in pulling you in for another kiss.

"I love you," he says.

You look at him and stare into his eyes. You can see that he does. Those three words you had given up on hearing at all. "I love you too," you say.

Riku pulls you in for another passionate kiss. Laying you down on the bed. The feel of your body underneath him is enough to get him hard again. He gently presses the tip against your hole before pushing in. You cry out. Riku did hurt a little bit but it was a pain you would gladly bear. You quickly find a rhythm. Arms around each other, lips pressed against each other. Only breaking away when your breath becomes too erratic. That wonderful coil builds in your stomach again.

"Riku...I'm...."

"Yeah...I am too."

You both cry out as you orgasm at the same time. Riku collapses on you, wanting to stay inside you for as long as possible. He leaves little kisses all over your face making you laugh a little. He pulls out of you and you frown at his absence. He pulls the covers over you both and wraps his arms around you. Holding you close to him he kisses you again. 

"I love you," he says again.

You smile at his words, "I love you too, Riku."

You both soon fall asleep in each others arms.

~~~

The next morning you both wake up. You are happy that last night was not a dream and had really happened. You get up and make your way into the living room, throwing on the shirt he had on the night before. Riku comes out with the pants from last night on but soon wishes he had left them off when he sees you standing there in his shirt. You make your way over to the kitchen and begin opening the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" he asks walking over to you.

"I was going to make breakfast," you grab a pan from a cabinet but Riku stops you.

"I'll make breakfast today."

You stare at him in surprise, "no, it's okay. I don't mind," you stammer.

Riku slips an arm around you, "I want to make you breakfast."

You stop and slowly nod. You walk out of the kitchen not really knowing what to do. You see your clothes on the floor and begin picking them up. Finding your panties and putting them on. You sit on the couch and eat breakfast with Riku sitting next to you. When you both finish eating you take the dishes into the kitchen to wash them but Riku stops you. He leads you into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He pulls you in for a kiss taking his shirt you have on off of you. He quickly steps out of his pants and you both step into the shower. 

His arms around you supporting you as he thrusts into you. Moaning as you nibble on his earlobe. You come first this time with Riku soon following. You both wash and then dry off. Riku looks at the clock as he walks back into the living room.

"I have to leave for a bit. Please say you'll be here when I get back?"

You nod and kiss him. You see him off with a smile. A little bit after he leaves you look at the clock.

_Surely he's gone off to work by now_ you think to yourself. You head out the door on your way to your apartment. There was something that you had to get before Vanitas found it. You quietly walk up the stairs and unlock the door. You step in and close the door.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" you hear a growl behind you.

Your heart stops and you turn around to see Vanitas standing in front of you. The look on his face makes your blood run cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm updating! Sorry this took so long to update. Kind of lost my muse there for a while. But I think I'm getting it back! Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku runs from his apartment. His heart beating fast already. When he had returned to find you not there, he had gotten scared. Did you return to Vanitas? Did he somehow find you? Riku had to find out. 

He runs down the street turning the corner and stops dead in his tracks. Just up a ways down the street is an ambulance and a few police cars. Riku's heart stops in fear.

"Oh please no," he whispers.

He takes off running again. His footsteps feeling heavy with each step. When he reaches the building he pushes his way through the few people that had gathered to see you being carried out on a stretcher. 

"Oh God no!" he runs towards you but one of the police officers steps in front him.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you can't come any closer."

Riku watches helplessly as the EMT's load you into the ambulance, tears running down his face. He looks over to see another police officer coming out with Vanitas handcuffed in front of him and it took everything in Riku to not run over and beat Vanitas to death. After them two more people come out of the building. A man and a woman. Riku assumes they're the landlords and he walks over to them.

"What happened to her? Please tell me!" he begs.

The couple look at him. "Who are you?" the woman asks.

"I'm a friend," Riku answers looking back at the ambulance. "She was with me last night."

The woman, who identifies herself as Aqua, tells him how they had come in to hear a lot of crashing coming from your apartment. They ran up and busted down the door to see Vanitas choking you. Terra immediately ran in and pulled Vanitas, wrestling him down and holding him while Aqua called the police while she ran over to your unconscious body. Terra had to finish telling the story to Riku as Aqua had started crying too hard to speak.

Riku lowered his head, his hands shaking. Why did you go back? You had said that you were going to stay in his apartment! Riku shakes his head and looks up at Aqua and Terra.

"I'm going to the hospital! I want to be there when she wakes up!"

~~~

The first thing that registers in your brain is pain. You slowly open your eyes, finding that the bright light of whatever hurts as well. You squint your eyes letting them come into focus. The next thing that registers is a constant beeping. You look over to see a machine monitoring your heart beat. You realize you're in a hospital. You hear a door open and look over to see Riku come out of the bathroom. He looks surprised to see you awake and he runs over to you.

"You're awake!" he grabs your hand.

You try to talk but all that comes out is a raspy whisper. Riku pours you a cup of water and you sip at it.

"What...happened?" you whisper.

Riku frowns but tells you everything. You had a dislocated shoulder, cracked ribs, and a broken leg.

"Why did you go back?" he asks after a few minutes.

You look away from him tears filling your eyes. "I had some munny hidden away. I wanted to get it before Vanitas found it. I thought he would be at work." The tears begin to fall, "I'm sorry."

You hear Riku's chair move and you close your eyes. He was going to leave. He hated you now. Now you would be alone. Those thoughts fill your head until you feel the bed shift. You look up to see Riku carefully laying down next to you. He puts one arm under your head and the other around your stomach.

He kisses your forehead and holds you.

~~~

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Riku asks.

It had been a week since you had been released from the hospital and you were currently standing outside the police station. Riku had taken you to come stay with him while you recovered from your injuries. And you were happy at that. You didn't really want to step foot in your old apartment again.

"Yes," you nod, "there's something I want to know. I have to know."

Riku nods his agreement and helps you inside. You still had your arm in a sling, your chest and abdomen were wrapped in gauze under your clothes, and your leg was in a cast. He wheels the wheelchair inside and a few minutes later you are wheeled into a small room. Riku waits outside for you. A minute later a police man enters with Vanitas after him. Vanitas sits down on the chair opposite the table. That small table is the only thing separating you from him. The police officer stays in the room next to the door.

"What do you want?" he scowls at you.

You flinch but clear your throat." Van, there's something I want to know. Something I have to ask."

His glare doesn't change, "well what is it?"

You look right into his eyes, "did you ever love me?"

The question does catch Vanitas by surprise for a bit but then he laughs, "what kind of stupid question is that?"

That was his answer. You look down. You had been expecting for him to at least say no or something but this answer hurt more. You take a shaky breath and look up at him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I did at one point. I loved you at first. But I know longer feel the same way. I haven't for a long time." You signal to the guard that you are ready to leave. "Goodbye Van. I hope one day you can learn to love," you give him a sad smile as the guard wheels you out the room with Vanitas still scowling after you. 

"Did you get your answer?" Riku asks taking over for the guard and pushing you out the building.

"Yes I did," you wipe away a tear.

~~~  
The trial had been a surprisingly short one. Vanitas had put behind bars for a long time. He was no longer in your life and he never would be again. You had stayed with Riku the whole time. It had been hard and difficult to get over what Vanitas had done to you and you still were not fully recovered from his abuse. You still had a long way to go. But having Riku, Sora, and Kairi there had been a big help.  
Some nights you woke up crying from dreaming about being hit by Vanitas. Riku always held you, stroking your hair until you calmed down. 

The fear that one day Riku would get tired and fed up with you was still there, but Riku would always tell you that he loved you and that he wasn't going anywhere. Now two years later you two were living in a bigger apartment. You still hadn't set foot in your old apartment you had shared with Vanitas but you still remained friends with Aqua and Terra. 

You jump a little when you a knock on the bathroom door, "hey are you okay? We're going to be late," you hear Riku say.

"Uh yeah, just fixing my hair." 

You listen as his footsteps walk away from the door. Everyone was throwing you a birthday party. Your first one in forever. You look down at your watch, 30 more seconds. This had to be the longest minute of your life. You pace around in the small bathroom. You look down at your watch again. 15 seconds. More pacing this time keeping your eye on your watch. 

5

4

3

2

1

You take a deep breath and with shaky legs you step up to the sink and pick up the little pink stick with one hand and the box it had come in in the other. You flit your eyes back and forth between both before the answer finally sets in.

You exit the bathroom and in a daze walk down the hall to where Riku is waiting. He looks up at you and sees the look on your face. His own taking on a concerned look.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asks his hands on your shoulders.

You look up at him and a smile breaks out over your face. You throw your arms around him and kiss him. Riku is surprised but kisses you back. 

"I'm fine! I just found out something!" you beam.

Riku can't help his smile, "what is it?"

You look at him with the biggest smile on your face. "I'm pregnant!"

Riku looks surprised again, "You're pregnant?" he asks.

You nod.

"We're going to have a baby?" a smile growing on him

You nod again.

He lets a cheer, wrapping his arms around you and picking you up and swinging you around. He sets you down on the ground and drops to his knees. His hands on your hips he presses his head against your stomach. Then he looks up at you.

"Well, I was going to ask this after the party but I think now is the best time," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box. He opens it to reveal a ring with a diamond and two smaller diamonds on either side inside.

Your hands go to your mouth as you gasp.

"Will you marry me?" he asks.

Tears of happiness fall down your face and you get on your knees in front of him.

"Yes. I will marry you!"

He pulls you in for a hug and a mind blowing kiss before slipping the ring on your finger. He kisses you again. You two stay that way for a few minutes before Riku's phone buzzes.

"I think that's Sora wondering where we are," he chuckles.

"Oh yeah, we have a party to go to," you chuckle too.

You both stand up and walk out the door. 

"I love you Riku," you take his hand a squeeze it.

He returns your squeeze, "I love you too."

You may still have a long way to go but you had also come a long way as well. As long as you had your friends, people who loved you, you could make it. And you were going to make it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it! I hope you like it! I wanted to have this end on a happy note since the rest of the fic was depressing. Anyway thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be my darkest fic. Anyway I like Vanitas but if you like him then you probably won't like this one. Please read and review.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.


End file.
